


Skephalo feederism (?)

by h347w4v3s (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Almost sfw, Feeding, Feeding Kink, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/h347w4v3s
Summary: "But Geppy, I'm full!"
Relationships: skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	Skephalo feederism (?)

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't send this to any cc's. Also, I'm aware this kinda sucks, I don't really write. I may or may not write more, who knows. Anyways, enjoy?? :]

"But Geppy, I'm full!" 

Bbh was sitting leaned back in a chair at the kitchen table. Skeppy stood beside him holding a half empty tray of blueberry muffins. He sighed, staring down at the floor before looking back up at the sitting boy with watery eyes.  
"But I made these just for you!" he whined, clearly disappointed. Bad shook his head and sat up in his chair.  
"One more but that's it," he rolled his eyes. Skeppy grinned, handing him the biggest muffin on the tray. Skeppy waited beside him the whole time, just smiling and rocking back and forth on his heels. Bad took small bites but eventually finished.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued perhaps?
> 
> edit- i regret this
> 
> edit pt 2- probably deleting this soon


End file.
